Stormy skies, starry nights
by inyoureyesifoundgrace
Summary: Everyone's reaction to the recent mayhem and what may happen next. Set after 2x21. R&R, please!


This is how I expected everyone's reaction after the recent turning of events to be and what may happen next. Read & Review, please. Don't own anything of TVD (sadly).

_Stormy skies, starry nights_

The sky is stormy outside -just like Elena's thoughts.  
>She can't help, but all she can think about is <em>Jenna, John, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Katherine and Klaus.<em>  
>Everyone connected to each other; everyone being a painful thought.<br>_Jenna. Jenna's dead. My sweet, lovely, caring aunt is dead. I should be dead too, and guess? I'm alive. Thank to John...__  
><em>_John. My dad. My _biological _dad. With him dead too, who do I and Jeremy have left?__  
><em>_Jeremy. My little, nice, fantastic brother. The one who's been shot at Damon's place..._  
><em>Damon. The selfless, caring, more-human-than-vampire vampire. The vampire who has healed from a werewolf's bite thanks to Klaus' blood. The vampire I'm in love with. Stefan's brother...<em>_  
><em>_Stefan. My boyfriend. _Ex boyfriend, _should I say? He's gone with Klaus, his ripper habit renewed, standing by what Katherine told me.__  
><em>_Katherine. That bitch. The same one who tricked Jenna, in order to not be killed by Klaus. __  
><em>_Klaus. The vampire who drank every single drop of my blood, killing me. The one who, thank to Elijah, is now the most powerful being on Earth- a hybrid, both vampire (the oldest one) and werewolf. The one who forced out Stefan's bad side, exchanging his services with his blood, in order to heal Damon. The one who killed Jenna...__  
><em>_Jenna.__  
><em>_John.__  
><em>_Jeremy. __  
><em>_Damon.__  
><em>_Stefan.__  
><em>_Katherine.__  
><em>_Klaus.__  
><em>And again, again, again, and she thinks that if she'll continue, she'll go crazy.  
>So she descends the stairs of the boarding house, directed towards the sofa, where Damon's sit.<br>She snuggles next to him, and he hugs her, because even if she doesn't say anything, he knows she needs him as he needs her.  
>He understands her, because he has lost almost everyone he cared about too, during the years.<br>First Katherine, than his family, than Rose, and now Jenna (he can't say he cared about John, even if he admires him for what he did) and Stefan.  
>Heck, even when Anna died, it pained him a little. He really wanted to save her, because he knew Jeremy really cared about her, Elena cared about Jeremy and he, well, Damon loves Elena.<br>Now **everyone**'s world is shattered, broken to acuminate pieces. So much has changed; **they** can't even keep pace with reality.  
>And that's what really pains <strong>them<strong>: reality, where everyone holds responsibilities, where **they **should act like they care about what the others think and say. Reality, where all keeps going, whether **they** want it or not.  
>Elena starts to cry onto Damon's shoulder, while he caresses her hair. He knows there's nothing to say; the only ones who keep her from break down are him, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline.<br>The next days, weeks and month pass like shadows; time isn't of any interest to **them**. They eat breakfast, go to school, eat lunch, return home, eat dinner and go to bed, but that's not _living_. That's letting the life slip away without struggles to live it.  
><strong>They<strong> are zombies. And **they** are OK that way.  
>The breaking point, obviously, is when six months after the mayhem, Klaus and Stefan come back.<p>

It's a starry night, and Elena and Damon are cuddled up on the couch as always, staring blankly at the flames.  
>Damon hears them and knows who they are before they even park on the porch of the boarding house; Elena understands it as soon as they knock at the door.<br>They run to open it, assailing Stefan with multiple hugs (yes, even the ever-calm Damon can't contain his happiness).  
>They control themselves as soon as they notice the smirking figure next to Stefan.<br>"Klaus." They both state, icily.  
>"I thought you would welcome me with open arms, after I'd brought you your precious Stefan. However, I think my presence is not welcomed here... <em>Au revoir<em>." Elena lets Damon and Stefan into the house and stands a little longer next to the door.  
>"Thank you" she starts, reluctantly but sincerely, "For letting Stefan back." And even if Klaus doesn't want to admit it, he understands the double sense.<br>"I bet you'd be as happy with the knowledge that I'm staying too." He smirks as he sees her shocked face.  
>"Oh, of course. I'm as happy as the Easter Bunny." She answers, sarcasm dropping from her voice.<br>"Really?" She rolls her eyes.  
>"Seriously, what d'you want from us? You obtained what you wanted. You can create a new powerful race. Go very far away and reproduce yourself." she huffs.<br>"Maybe... I just want to bother you." He responds teasingly. She quirks an eyebrow.  
>"Where did big bad scary Klaus go? You remember me of Damon... In his best moments."<br>But as soon as she says it, she knows she shouldn't have, because Klaus is suddenly standing so near that she has to retreat.  
>"Don't provoke me, Elena, and I'm <em>not <em>your pathetic Salvatore boy. Remember it." He hisses into her ear, making her shiver.  
>Elena quickly closes the door, cheeks flushed, heart beating so fast she bets Klaus can hear it from wherever he is now.<br>She goes back in the living room, where Damon and Stefan are talking, tears shining in both of the Salvatore brothers' eyes.  
>She runs to hug Stefan, <strong>their<strong> normality finally back.  
>As soon as they separate, she opens her mouth, a guilty look on her face.<br>"I know, you don't need to worry. I'm fine with it." He says smiling. She hugs both of them so hard she almost hurts them. _Almost. _Then she looks up and smile, and her eyes are shining. **They** won't be zombies anymore, now that **their** normality is back.  
>Outside, Klaus inhales deeply, feeling the fresh air of the starry night. He hears the laughters and the cries of joy, and he can't help but remember when he was the one laughing and crying with his family.<br>_Maybe__, _he thinks, _it's __time __to__ start __over__. _

_Fin_

With this fanfic, I wanted to express the mutual and speechless comprehension between Damon and Elena, and how they share the pain together, as well as Stefan's importance, and how he helps everyone around him in a way or another.  
>The bold "they" and "their" are referred at the group: Elena, Damon, Jeremy, Alaric, Bonnie and Caroline.<br>In this fic, even if it's set after 2x21, I didn't include Anna's and Vicki's return, because it'd be much more complex to explain.  
>The end is about Klaus (<em>as you didn't notice!<em>) and, well, even if it's OOC, how he feels wistful after hearing Elena, Damon and Stefan celebrate.  
>Finally, the inspiration came when I was looking at the stormy sky outside while listening to Green Day's <em>Are we the waiting<em>. Here explained the reason of the title.


End file.
